


A Dark Vengeance

by PhoenixPhaedrana



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Angst, Lots of Angst, UW, request, underwarriors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixPhaedrana/pseuds/PhoenixPhaedrana
Summary: Featherclaw takes his revenge by killing an innocent... Good job. (He's still my bb tho)This was a request by my good friend QueenyStiiill not canon!





	A Dark Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing fight scenes- but full disclosure; I almost cried while writing this, so yeah, it sad.

Birds sang blithely in the trees. Nearby a stream could be heard rushing, and occasionally a woodpecker drummed his rhythm. But betraying the peaceful atmosphere, below the trees, in a clearing, two cats were facing opposite each other. And one of them was  _ terrified. _

“Where is he?” Featherclaw forced his voice to stay calm. 

“I-I don’t know!” Sobbed the apprentice. “P-please, d-don’t hurt me!”

Featherclaw took a step forward. The smaller cat was now backed up against a tree. As he turned around to negotiate the obstacle, Featherclaw struck, pinning him to the ground.

“This is your last chance.” his demeanor of calm slipped, and the apprentice saw the unreasoning fury in the older cat.

Featherclaw saw the apprentice would tell him nothing. He thought for a minute, then smiled as something occurred to him.

~~~~****~~~~

Hawk moved quickly between the trees. Something was wrong. It wasn’t like him to- Then, a yowl of pain split the air. Hawk knew that voice. 

“No.” The word was barely uttered, but it was there. He doubled his pace, still moving silently.  _ Faster, faster!  _ But when he arrived, he froze at what he saw

~~~~****~~~~

Featherclaw stood, looking into the eyes of the cat beneath him, and some dark part of him relished in the agony in their depths. Something slammed into his side, knocking him to the ground. Featherclaw smiled.

“I thought that would bring you here.”

Hawk looked desperately at his best friend. It was impossible to tell if he was dead or alive. There was blood, but not too much to give up hope. He paid for his moment of distraction with a rake across the face.

“Maybe I won’t kill you.” Featherclaw had a grim smile. “Maybe I’ll just leave you for crowfood. Just so you can feel an  _ inkling _ of what I felt.” 

Hawk snarled. “This has gone too far. You’re delusional. It was an  _ accident. _ ”

“Foxdung!” Featherclaw swatted at his enemy, who simply side stepped and tried to come under his guard. “And I don’t care, anyway. He’s  _ dead _ , all because of you.”

Hawk looked darkly at him. He opened his mouth to say something, when the little figure nearby made a slight croaking noise. 

“H-hawk…” 

Hawk pushed Featherclaw off and rushed to his friend’s side. His nose searched for the wound. His heart sank when he found it. 

“H-hurts...” Whimpered Brightpaw.

“I… I know.” choked Hawk

Featherclaw sat, allowing Hawk some space. He knew the apprentice could survive that wound if they had a healer, but that didn’t mean he would allow them to leave. Then, Hawk turned back to him.

“Let’s finish this.” Hawk’s voice was monotone. He needed to finish this bastard quickly.

But Featherclaw knew time was on his side. He gave a superior sort of smile.

“At least I let you have some time together. More than you gave me.” 

Hawk lunged for him, his attacks furious. Featherclaw had faced Hawk before, but he realized now that before the other cat hadn’t really been fighting.

_ At least he will finally know my pain. He’ll always wonder if there was something he could have done. _

~~~~****~~~~

Hawk turned quickly away from the still form of his enemy, and ran back to Brightpaw’s side. But it was too late. 

**Author's Note:**

> What'd I say? It sad. Now go look at fluffy pics of baby animals.


End file.
